Programmed
by C language
Summary: His gaze fixated on the glass screen as the loading bar slowly increased. A bold green "Success." appearing after each completed load.


**Prologue**

The AI- DOBBY's monotone voice pierced the still laboratory.

_"Memory function ninety-nine percent complete."_

Harry took a deep breath, his hands clutching onto the keyboard that was laid in front of him. His gaze fixated on the glass screen as the loading bar slowly increased. A bold green "Success." appearing after each completed load.

_"Motor function ninety-nine percent complete."_

He twisted his head around, facing the unconscious being that laid submerged in liquid inside the cylindrical container. His eyes widened when he noticed the small twitch of its' fingers. So tiny and minute that he would have completely missed it had not the various holographic screen blared out a small siren at finding the twitch.

It was working. _He_ was alive.

_"D-LV version M senses working in full capacity." _

He walked towards the cylindrical container, his mouth forming a small "o" as he gazed at the pale twitch flesh in awe.

After centuries the first demon was being brought into life.

He caressed the glass that separated him from the demon. Such knowledge and understanding he would be able to grasp from this magic user. Hopefully D-LV would be their one last link into the almost obsolete world of magic in hopes of salvaging it back into life.

_"D-LV version M has-."_

-Red eyes snapped open.

_"-gained consciousness."_

Harry took a startled step back, his hands coming up to cover his mouth. The piercing red eyes turned left and right, widening with each seconds while the slit like irises turned even sharper. D-LV's hands snapped up, banging against its glass cage as more bubbles began to pour out of the oxygen mask strapped around his mouth.

Harry froze, unsure of what to do. He had not expected the strength of D-LV or the rage that seemed to just pour out of his body.

_Crack._

The laboratory's alarms went off, the loud siren causing D-LV's motion to increase in speed and ferocity as more glass cracked. The liquid solution now draining out of the container at rapid speed.

"No wait stop!" Harry cried out but went unheard and unnoticed. His voice drowned by the loud screeching siren and the flashing lights that appeared in each and every holographic screen that signalled, "Warning!" and "Contamination Alert!"

D-LV broke free of the container, rolling onto the wet floor. It was so much like the situation in Frankenstein. A pale mass of flesh crawling out of the artificial womb like structure like a newborn baby. Harry was unsure of how the story continued.

D-LV let out a series of harsh coughs half muffled by the mask that was still strapped around his face. The long almost claw like fingers scratching against the plastic mask in an effort to pull it out.

"Stop, you can't do that." Harry tried to pry the fingers away only to be pushed back by an invisible force. He landed on the floor his clothes now completely wet. Damn, was he going to get a concussion?

D-LV had managed to pry the mask out. The ragged edges of the plastic now scratching against his cheek but not enough to draw blood.

He tried to stand up, only to crumble back onto the floor.

"Fuck, you're going to hurt yourself." Harry cursed pushing himself up, reaching towards D-LV only to be forced back by the laboratory's security system.

Glass wall lined with series of red dots had appeared, surrounding D-LV, "Fuck!" Harry cursed before quickly running back towards his computer, trying to stop the security system before it we-

"ARGH!" Too late.

Harry whirled around, his eyes wide in pity and shock as lasers emitted from each of the red dots, piercing straight through D-LV immobilising him with pain.

The screams that came from D-LV informed Harry that he did have a sense of pain, Harry noted unlike earlier when he seemed uncaring of the glasses that nearly shredded his skin. He blinked, why was he analysing the demon when he was in pain. He was going to lose his successful experiment if he kept this up.

He quickly turned around shutting down the system. The alarms went off, the lasers shut itself down and the glass wall quickly disappeared back into the laboratory's ceiling.

D-LV fell face forward onto the ground. The water splashing around.

Harry edged closer, the lasers would not have hurt him physically per say but rather it played with the nervous system, simulating it and tricking the brain into believing it to be in pain. Harry had designed it after the so called and feared _Cruciatus Curse_ he had found during his research.

He kneeled down, tilting his head downwards to take a peek at the fallen creature. Had he killed him? Harry sighed, another attempt down the drain and here he had though the thousandth would have been a success.

With a muttered cursed he stood up, patting his clothes to straighten them. His mouth twisting in disgust and the squelching sound echoing from his cloth and shoes.

"DOBBY, clean this up will you." He ordered, waving his hand at all the mess that was in front of him, "And tell Hermione that Code Crucio is too strong at the moment." He let out yawn, "We need to make it weaker or we might end up killing an actual muggle." He shuddered.

Accidental cause of death was a lot of paperwork, especially if they were muggle as they were the last pure humans but more importantly the last link to magic.

_"Understood. Would you like the body to be incinerated as well?"_

"Yeah, do whatever you want with it. I'm sure some parts can be recycled." He stretched, walking towards the station that held his computer, "Actually keep the eyes they are the perfect shade and I want to reuse them for the next body."

_"Understood."_

"I guess this is it for today." He sighed, running his hand through his hair, "DOBBY shut everything down." He stretched some more, twisting his head left and right in an attempt to rid himself off of the crick that was developing.

_"Understood."_

The lab's light dimmed and the computers logged itself off before shutting down.

_"Complete laboratory shut down will begin in five minutes."_

"Alright, night DOBBY." Harry gave another yawn before walking out the door.

"Ugh.."

Harry froze, what was that, "DOBBY?"

_"D-LV has regained consciousness."_

"What?!" Harry whirled around to find the fingers once again twitching and then the entire arm bent itself, D-LV using it as a leverage to push himself into a sitting position.

_ "Motor function working at peak condition."_

D-LV slowly sat up with the help of his shaking hands. The pale white skin reflecting the watery surface.

"I definitely need to fix his skin tone and structure." Harry muttered to himself, glass like skin would not be good especially during summer. He chuckled.

_"Speech function in an unexplainable condition."_

"What?!" Harry cried out again, "What do you mean unexplainable condition?" He looked upwards, why? He was not sure, it was not like DOBBY was a human being with flesh and blood.

_"Again I repeat, speech function unexplainable."_

"Merlin.." He slowly walked towards the sitting figure before kneeling down, uncaring of the liquid solution that slowly seeped into his already wet clothes. He would need to burn the clothes he was wearing or he would contaminate something else with it and then another and- Harry shook his head. Focus.

D-LV was just glancing around, his eyes seemed unfocused as they kept turning to slits before turning back round.

"DOBBY, senses?"

_"Speech function unexplainable. Taste function fully operational. Touch function eighty percent operational."_

"That would explain his reaction to the glass." Harry stated, carefully filing it within his memory.

_"Sound function slowly functioning. Sight function slowly functioning."_

"Thanks DOBBY." He scooted closer to D-LV, "Hi." He grinned.

The pale, hairless head snapped towards his. The red irises snapping into a slits. Harry cleared his throat, "Hi, I'm Harry." He stated, offering his hand, "Want me to help you stand up?"

D-LV tilted his head before slowly turning down to look at the offered hand, leaning closer. Harry shuddered at the almost snake like movement. If he had not created the body himself he would have believed him to have no bones.

Wait, no he would have bones but more….flexible. He shuddered, shaking his head.

"ῴΏῸῄῖ῟Έ." D-LV looked up at him, his eyes still unfocused as he kept blinking and tilting his head edging closer to Harry.

Harry just blinked, "Uh…DOBBY?"

_"Speech function unexplainable." _

Oh, that would explain DOBBY's statement, "Well this is brilliant. Try and find out what language he is speaking."

_"Understood. Complete laboratory shut down will begin in three minutes."_

"Shit! I forgot about that." Harry quickly stood up, grabbing onto D-LV's shoulder causing a hiss to emerge from D-LV's lips.

D-LV jerked himself out of Harry's grasp, "Όᾑᾌᾴ᾽῀!" He cried out, the force of something invisible (Magic? Harry wondered) pushing him back and also Harry still had no idea what he was talking about.

"Look, we have to leave this place. DOBBY's going to clean everything in three minutes and if we stay here we will be reduced to nothing." Harry explained. D-LV just blinked, his irises still out of focus, "Dammit. DOBBY knock him down."

_"Understood."_

Two hand like machine appeared out from the floor, each holding a syringe filled with crystalline blue solution.

"This will not hurt." Harry promised D-LV who just blinked before crumbling down onto the floor with a _thud_, "Okay that might have hurt." Harry cringed before he leaned down to pick him up, "Shit, he's heavy." Harry groaned, "DOBBY pick him up and place him in the guest bedroom please. I'm tired and need to sleep." He poked the crumpled body with his feet one last time before walking out of the lab, DOBBY's _Understood_ following him through his manor.

He needed sleep.


End file.
